Publishers typically seek to obtain as many viewers (listeners, users, etc.) of content as possible. For example, a freelance writer with a blog may use advertising on his blog to support himself. It is likely that the more readers the writer can garner, the more revenue the writer will receive from the advertisements. Product manufacturers and service providers also typically seek to expose their products/services to as many individuals as possible. One way of increasing the audience for a particular piece of content (or other product/service) is to encourage existing viewers to share their preferences for the content with others.
There thus exists an ongoing need for improved methods of encouraging individuals to indicate their preferences for content.